Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/03
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=III | sekcja3=Czarci mostek | poprzedni=Rozdział II | następny=Rozdział IV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} III Czarci mostek I znowu minął rok. Siedzą we czworo na polance małej, wśród boru, pod "czarcim mostkiem". - Taką nosi nazwę uroczysko leśne, odległe od Wilczar, przecięte przez środek małą grobelką "z piekła rodem", z mostkiem "gdzie straszy", jak niesie legenda. Siedzą przy ognisku. Stary borowy Grzegorz dokłada chrustu, płomień bucha w górę falistym słupem, krwawozłotym, przyjaźnie zbratanym z dymem czarnosiwym. Sypią się gęsto iskry ostre, ogniste, ogień pryska, roznosi specyficzny zapach dymu i płonących gałęzi. Raźny jakiś nerw budzi się w gromadce, trzask wesoły biegnie po polanie, wołając - ogień! ogień! Ale ogień ujęty w ramy okopanej ziemi jest bezpieczny i piękny. Faluje coraz wyżej, dym puszcza nad sobą, ciska się, złości, rozjaskrawia lub płonie purpurą, ma ochotę pobujać wśród sosen. Och! lizałby im korę, gryzł trzewia, przemieniałby zielone igły w brązowe sople, kurczyłby soczyste liście brzóz, szumiałby, huczał jak żywioł prawdziwy i rozpanoszony. Och! trzaskałyby szyszki, umykałby zwierz leśny, a ogień parłby naprzód, w górę, wszerz i w płonący uścisk chwytał bór wielmożny, taki dumny, groźny, zda się niezwalczony. Puśćcie mię jeno i nie brońcie! Skruszę tę potęgę, zegnę ją w pokłonie dla siebie, że legnie u mych stóp ognistych sczerniały bór, popiołem okryty, nędzny jak żebrak, nie!... spalony, straszny jak trup. Pozwólcie mi jeno... Jam jest mocarz nad mocarze. Ale stary Grześko czuwa, on zna temperament cichego ogienka, co umiejscowiony, wzięty w karby, już teraz wygląda jak zaborca krwiożerczy, łaknący pogorzeliska. - Nie, kraśny kogutku, nie zapiejesz ty na cały bór, nie bój się - mówi z flegmą, ogarniając łopatą ziemię dokoła stosu. Andzia, Lorcia i Staś Smoczyńscy, skupieni ciasno przy sobie, zajadają ze smakiem zabrane z domu prowianty: chleb razowy, kiełbasę, ser z kminkiem, wszystko proste i skromne, jak wypada koczownikom leśnym. Jaś chrupie w zębach główkę białej cebuli i śmieje się z dziewcząt, które go za to krytykują. Tylko Grześko podziela zdanie panicza. - Cebula daje moc i chytrość, a krew to po cebuli tak kipi, jak w garnku. Niech panienki spróbują. Lecz panienki się krzywią. - Grześku, czy dziś zobaczymy łosie? - pyta Andzia. - Jak wyjdą na żer, to zobaczymy, a jak nie, to ich człowiek nie najdzie; tak się w wiszarach a sołotwinach bagnistych zaszywają; chyba by czart ich nalazł. - Niech no Grześko nie mówi tego słowa w tym miejscu - szepcze Tarłówna. Ale Lorka jest odważniejsza. - Ja się tam nie boję, owszem, ciekawam diabła, może on tu gdzieś siedzi za krzakiem? - Za krzakiem nie - odrzekł Grześko - bo blisko ognia to on nie siada, ma dosyć w piekle, na co jeszcze się na świecie prażyć. Ale pod mostkiem to on jest, ja go nieraz widział, ja na niego mam zaklęcie, niech się panienki nie boją. - To Grześko czarownik? - Czarownik, nie czarownik, choć ludzie mnie takim zrobili, ale często tędy łażę przy obchodzie służbowym, to i czasem strach. Stary borowy, Kuźnik nauczył mnie tego zaklęcia, to już teraz ja spokojny. Tylko jak mijam mostek, to idę tyłem, patrzę mocno na most i gadam zaklęcie, już wtedy nie ruszy. - Jakież to zaklęcie, powiedzcie? Grześko bronił się. - Umyślnie tego nie można mówić, bo straci siłę. Obiecał, że po podwieczorku pójdą przez mostek i wtedy usłyszą. Zgodzili się chętnie. Jaś nalegał, aby Grześ opowiedział im, jaki jest początek legendy o mostku. Zaprosili starego na podwieczorek, dając mu wielką porcję jedzenia. Sami zaś zabrali się do poziomek, uzbieranych po drodze. Pełen koszyczek jagód świeżych, połyskujących wewnętrznym sokiem, wzbudził apetyt. Czerpali zeń garściami, sypiąc do ust i miażdżąc jagody z rozkoszą, wreszcie dno zabłysło w koszyczku. Leśnik ocierał już wąsy brzegiem kapoty, dziękując panience, bojarzynce, jak nazywał Handzię. - Teraz Grześ niech opowiada. Usiadł w kucki, rękami objął kolana, wpatrzył się w ogień buzujący i zaczął mówić głosem niezwykłym, trochę przez nos. - Dawno to było, bardzo dawno, jeszcze ten kraj był pod polską koroną. Rządził wtedy najmiłościwiej król, wojownik wielki, co Turków tęgo łupił, a nazywał się Jan Sobieski. Toż to wtedy żył w tych stronach bogaty bardzo pan, zamek miał harny i sług pokornych cały czambuł, rabami ich nazywali. Miał ziemi huk i stepów, gdzie tabuny koni się pasły i bory okrutne i jeziora rybne. Niczego mu nie brakło, ale Bóg jest sprawiedliwy; jak da dużo na wierzch, to mało pod spód, żeby się człek do nieba nie przyzwyczaił za życia, bo potem smakować nie będzie. ...Tak też i ten pan miał wszelakiego dobra w bród, a szczęścia nie było. Do czego się dotknął, to zaraz sczezło, tak po prostu, jakby topniało w ręku. Taj hodi! bida w duszy da bida. Żonkę pojął jak obraz, miłował, hołubił, w gronostaje, sobole a aksamity stroił, świata za nią nie widział, toż mu i umarła po urodzeniu dzieciątka... i już mu stopniała w ręku, spłynęła do ziemi. ...Synka małego chował jak skarb, patrzył na niego ze strachem w oczach a modlitwą na ustach, a w sercu to mu wyło do Boga o miłosierdzie nad tym synaczkiem, ile że i paniątko to było cudne, jako właśnie mak na stepie, co go słonko majowe urodzi. Ale cóż, ojciec musiał często synka i dwór opuszczać, bo szedł na potrzeby różne, na ratunek kraju, był wielkim władyką, to miał i obowiązki, a synek tymczasem na opiece sług zostawał. Stary bał się jakiegoś nieszczęścia, truchlał o dziecko miłowane, aż i ze strachu głupstwo zrobił. Wiadomo, zły duch, co nad tą rodziną wisiał, urządził sztukę. Pan, żeby to niby opiekę dać dziecku, pojął drugą małżonkę. Nagły dreszcz przeszedł ciało Andzi. Podniosła oczy na Grześka i spytała głucho: - Jak to, dał mu macochę? A tak, pannuńciu, myślał, że zrobi dobrze; pohane takie dobro! na pohybel jemu poszło od tej pory. Nowa żona była to niewiasta chciwa, da żądna panowania. Ścierpieć nie mogła tego, że wszelkie dobro pana miało pójść w spadku dla syna, jej się samej chciało być wielką bojarzyną i wszystko sobie zachować. Przymilała się do męża a łasiła, jak kocica, co ma pazury schowane. Hołubiła małego Sebastianka, bo tak on się nazywał, żeby niby przypodobać się panu, a w duszy miała podłe myśli da złe zamiary. Chciała nieraz coś zadać małemu, żeby sczezł, ale bała się sądu pana, a i pan też, jakby przez serce ostrzegany, nianię starą a wierną przy synku trzymał, która go jak własnego oka strzegła. Tak biegły lata za latami. Sebastian rósł i z każdym rokiem piękniał. Macochę tylko nie bardzo honorował, jako że detyna przeczucie miewa czasem. Pacholęciem będąc konia dzielnie dosiadał, łuk tęgo naciągać umiał, z rusznicy to tak walił, jak rycerz najlepszy. ...Nie było dla niego konia, nie było trudu, ani strachu żadnego, rósł rycerz boży, dzielny a śmiały i gorący, jak ogień. Piękny taki, że ludzie się za nim oglądali, bo jak się wystroił w te wszystkie pańskie barwy a kierezyje, w pasy słuckie... ...Jak nadział zbroję rycerską z mieczem w ręku, to jak święty Jerzy, albo Michał Archanioł wyglądał. Cieszył się nim ojciec, cieszyli wszyscy i lubili bardzo, bo dobry był, a przymilny i dla panów, i dla sług. Nic jemu nie mogła zrobić macocha; raby dworskie rychło dorozumieli się, że pani panicza nie lubi, że tylko nie śmie, ale nosi w sobie gadzinę na niego i dobrze go pilnowali. Tak szły lata i oto Sebastian wyrósł na rycerza, miał już 20 lat. Ojciec woził go na pańskie dwory i na królewski dwór, nigdzie nie oddawał, bo mu syna żal było w świat puszczać; miał w dworzyszczu swoim mnicha mądrego, jezuitę, ten go uczył nauk różnych i miał takich rycerzy, co go z wojenną sztuką obznajmiali. Ale ot stała się obraza boska; macocha zakochała się w pasierbie swoim. Grzeszne myśli opadły niewiastę, pożyła już a jeszcze nie stara, poczuła żądzę do młodego rycerza, chciała go dla siebie zniewolić... - Co on mówi? Nie bardzo rozumiem - szepnęła Tarłówna. - Ja rozumiem doskonale - odrzekła Lorcia, zerknąwszy figlarnie na towarzyszkę. Jaś zrobił komiczną minę. - No i co, i co dalej? - podchwycił. - A cóż, nieszczęście! Jak raz taki wąż kusiciel zagnieździ się w duszy a kusi ciało, to źre dotąd, aż doźre się do zbrodni. Macocha zaczęła judzić młodego; bezwstydna była jucha, gładka jeszcze; młody bojarzyn niewiast dużo w domu nie widywał, a już czuł Bożą wolę. Tatko strzegł, jak świętego, nie widząc, że już chłopak się do niewiast rwie. Macocha podsuwała się i kusiła, umiała widno zdrowo takie sztuczki, bo ot i zbałamuciła chłopca. Zły duch zrobił swoje. Pokochali się z sobą, macocha z pasierbem. Starego pana męczyła zmora jednej nocy, poszedł do syna, żeby się rozweselić. Nie ma go w izbie. Zestrachał się okrutnie i pędem do żony, żeby się może czegoś dowiedzieć, albo razem szukać. Bóg to wie, co jego tam niosło, może już taki los przeciwny? Wpada tedy do żony, a tu zbrodnia piekielna. To, co zobaczył, nie będę już gadać, bo... - Mówcie, mówcie, mój Grześku kochany - zawołała Lorka. Andzia i Jaś milczeli. Stary borowy popatrzał na twarz Smoczyńskiej, rozpłomienioną ciekawością, z namiętnymi iskrami w oczach i pokręcił głową. - Ale panienka to tyż... Pażyrna do tego. Boże chorony. Lorka zakwitła pąsem, Grześko zaś mówi dalej: - Zobaczył zgorszenie i obrazę boską, taj hodi! Wstyd straszny. Wściekła się w nim dusza, zamarło serce. Niedługo dumając, chlasnął mosiężnym świecznikiem, co go chwycił ze stoła, w żonę, ale ona, niegodna, odskoczyła i świecznik wyciął w samą skroń Sebastiana, ubijając go na miejscu. - Jezus, Maria! Zabił syna - krzyknęła Andzia. - Tak, zabił miłowanego syna - powtórzył stary jak echo, patrząc ponuro w gasnący ogień. - Może tak źle wymierzył, albo i sam nie wiedział, co robił. Tymczasem syna zabił, a macocha uciekła. Wył nieszczęsny bojar przy martwym ciele synaczka, tłukł łbem o ziemię, całował trupa syna, lecz go już nie ocucił. Wtedy to serce jego zagorzało zemstą nad żoną. Zabić ją za to, do lochu wtrącić za hańbę, za zbrodnię, za skuszenie dziecka i mord nad nim. Cały dwór postawił na nogi, da poszukiwania jej zarządził. Aż tu mówią mu, że tylko co bojarzynia z jednym wiernym kozakiem konno pognała w stronę borów. Tedy pogoń za nią, sam władyka, jak upiór straszny, leciał na czele zbrojnych rabów, z mieczem nad głową, z gęby mu pianę toczyło, ryczał jak tur, "krwi, krwi, zemsty". I walili przez pola i bory, przez łąki i gościńce, jak tabun koni piekielnych, na których wilkołaki gnają do mogił z powrotem, po nocnej hulance. Dojrzeli niewiastę i kozaka umykających co koń wyskoczy. Wpadli w ten oto bór, tylko że większy on wtedy był i straszniejszy. Koło tego mostka, jużci nie tego samego, ale tu na grobli, już, już ich doganiali, już szablę męża czuła na karku niewierna i zbrodnicza żona, już mieli ich złapać, aż ona raptem krzyknęła na cały bór... "Czarcie ratuj! Bo ginę!" Widno pohane usta nie ośmieliły się nawet boga wzywać do takiej roboty. A czart usłyszał, skoczył pomiędzy nich i nastawił rogi. Od razu konie tamtych powpadały po brzuchy w błoto, zaczęły się topić, co widząc pan, zeskoczył z kulbaki, ale wraz zapadł po szyję. Ujrzawszy śmierć straszną w błocie, hańbiącą i ratunku znikąd, bo czart się tylko śmiał, sam własną ręką wystrzałem z bandoletu roztrzaskał sobie głowę. Raby jego wyratowali się niektórzy, ale macocha uciekła. Sługi powróciwszy do dworca z ciałem swego pana, zrobili piękny pogrzeb dla ojca i syna i opowiadali wszystkim, co jak się stało. I ot się skończyło: ziemię nieboszczyka zabrała rodzina, a diabeł raz wezwany, ciągle już opiekę miał nad macochą, aż zbrzydziwszy to sobie, pokusami i nasłanymi wyrzutami sumienia zawlókł ją tu w te błoto i wziął na rogi. Znaleźli ją ludzie z przebitymi wnętrznościami, które śmierdziały siarką, a czarne były jak smoła. Od tej pory, co rok, o północy, w rocznicę jej śmierci, pokazuje się tu czart, biorący na rogi niewiastę, i pan, co się strzela w błocie. Grześko umilkł. Westchnienie ciężkie wzdęło mu piersi, opancerzone blachą z koroną i herbem Kościeszów, tu gdzie dawniej były insygnia Hołowczyńskich, dziadów Andzi. Milczenie trwało długo, pierwszy odezwał się Jaś. - Straszna jest ta historia, ale chciałbym zobaczyć diabła z tą macochą. Którego to dnia pokazuje się? Leśnik wzruszył ramionami. - Tego to już nie wiem. Gadają, że to było w jesieni, koło Różańcowej, to znowu, że w Wielkim Poście, ale ja tam tego nie widział, tylko samego czarta zeszłem nieraz, jak w błocie się iskał... i to zaraz zaklęciem go odegnałem. Jaś i Lora zerwali się z miejsca, proponując wycieczkę na żerowiska łosi. Zaczęli zbierać do koszyczka resztę prowiantów i tłumić ogień już dogasający, coraz niższy i bledszy. Siwobłękitne, wątłe płomyki wsiąkały wolno w krwisty żar, którym barwiły się węgle. Coraz to jakiś języczek łypnął do góry, broniąc się od mlecznego popiołu. Wystrzelił i zgasł, w drugim miejscu puścił iskierek kupkę, ozłocił się, chwilową nadzieją błysnął, lecz bez podniety, znowu malał i kładł się pokornie w purpurową, rozżarzoną masę. Zniecierpliwiony Jaś jął go zwalczać ziemią, tłoczyć, że dymiło jeszcze konające ognisko, wnet i ostatnie ślady jego pokryła gruba warstwa tłustej, czarnej ziemi. Grześko nie ruszał się. Siedział ciągle w kucki i patrzył w przestrzeń leśną, z widoczną zadumą na starczej twarzy. Jakieś myśli dawne, przypomnienia mroczne przesuwały się w źrenicach szarozielonych, drżały na zwiędłych powiekach, spływały na bruzdy, idące od oczu, gęstą siecią rozłażące się po twarzy, czole, aż do włosów białych, do zażółconych tytoniem kępin starych wąsów i ust zapadłych, bezzębnych. Rumieniec, nie wiadomo, czy z bliskości ognia, czy z wewnętrznej podniety, okraszał tę twarz starczą na korpusie tęgiego człowieka, bo ramiona miał szerokie, pierś wydatną i mocną, całą postać bez wiekowych przygarbień i wahań. Ciało zahartowane; silny dąb z głową skłopotaną i przeżytą, niby koroną, co stoi mocarnie na swym pniu, lecz liście kurczą mu się, żółkną i opadają. Tylko jedna Andzia zauważyła kontemplację Grześka, cicho podsunęła się do niego. - O czym tak dumacie? - a po chwili znowu, jakby tknięta przeczuciem - może o mamie? Czy wy kochaliście mamusię moją?... Stary zadrżał. Spojrzał na Andzię z widocznym zdumnieniem. - Boże chorony! bojarzynka umie czytać, co dusza w człowieku gada? A o kim że ja bym myślał, jak tę historię mówił? Toż o pani naszej, bojarzynie naszej kochanej, sczezła ona ze świata, jak ten ostatni płomyczek, ziemią zawalony, co ot przed nami zgasł, taj spłynął do ziemi. Ja jej kiedyś bieduleńce tę samą historię o czarcim mostku opowiadał, da na tej samej polance. Andzia przysunęła się bliżej. - Mojej mamusi opowiadaliście to samo? I co ona, co, słuchała? - Oj, słuchała dusza złota, a wy pannuńciu taka ot, jeszcze była maciupcia, osiem roczków wam liczyli, jak janiołeczek biegała po łące, da zbierała rydzyki, bo tu ich mnóstwo. To była jesienna pora. Bojarzyna słuchała i łzy jej z oczu kap, kap... ona ich w chusteczkę i znowu cichutko, "mówcie Grześku, mówcie". Na was patrzała i żałośliwie kiwała główką. Główka też to była, Boże chorony, jaka piękna! - Mówią, że ja jestem do mamy podobna - nieśmiało rzekła dziewczynka. - Podobna, niepodobna, ale zawsze już nie to samo; kudyy! niby oczki, to i nieboszczka miała czarne, włosy za to, gdzie jaśniejsze, niby ciemne, a tak jakby złotem przysypane, czasem miedź, czasem dukat. Oblicze, Boże ty mój, jak u janiołków na obrazie. Wy, bojarzynko, macie włoski czarne, jak smoła i też wam nic nie brakuje, o waa! Tylko że już nie to samo, trochę się wam po ojcu dostało, i te włosy, i to oblicze, jasne, jak zorza, co smagłą łuną prześwituje, ale, że usta, to też matczyne, takie same kraśne jagody i ona miała, tylko potem zbladły, bo krew z nich wyssa... wyssali. Boże chorony! Tarłówna doskonale podchwyciła zająknięcie się Grześka, ujęła go mocno za ramię. - Kto wyssał jej krew? Kto? Stary patrzył na nią z przestrachem, gorący rumieniec okrył zwiędłe rysy. - A któż? choroba widno. - Wy kłamiecie, Grześku, nie mówicie mi prawdy! - Bo już i czas na łosie, pannuńciu. Słonko zachodzi. Ot, jak tamta panienka, da panicz do mostka się skradają. Bez zaklęcia niedobrze! - zawołał głośno i wstał z ziemi młodzieńczym niemal ruchem. Handzia zrozumiała, że już dziś się niczego więcej nie dowie. Zmarszczyła gęste, czarne brwi, i nachmurzona trochę, poszła naprzód. Grzegorz postępował za nią, mrucząc pod nosem: - Za co ja cię mam truć cheruwymku bożyj; jeszcze i ty się nażyjesz, da bidy najesz... bo to świat taki zawsze, jak kiedy słonko świeci? Oj czasem smutny, da czarny da... czaarnyy...! Andzia myślała o matce. Pamięta, że za jej życia była zawsze szczęśliwa. Przyjeżdżały często z Turzerogów na leśniczówkę. Chodząc po lasach i łąkach, dziewczynka słuchała tęsknych śpiewów matki, słuchała bajek fantastycznych, opowiadanych barwnie, z zapałem młodzieńczej wiary w świat mitów, który bywał podkładem tych historii. Tu, wśród głuchej natury lasów olbrzymich, wśród bujnego kwiecia i szumu traw, znękana dusza młodej kobiety szukała ukojenia, odnajdywała spokój zatracony na wieki. Stanęli przed mostkiem, gdzie Jaś zaklinał się Lorci, że tylko co widział rogi diabelskie zza belki i że słyszał kłapnięcie kłami. Lorcia śmiała się, ale stary zrobił minę zafrasowaną. Oczy jego utkwione były w czeluść czarną pod mostkiem, gdzie bagienko lśniło złowrogo, ponurą taflą o miedziano-żelaznym refleksie. Jaś przerażony i drżący, stał z tak widoczną chęcią ucieczki, że aż to Andzię zastanowiło. - Cóż ty się naprawdę diabła boisz i wierzysz w niego? - Jak byś sama zobaczyła, to byś umarła. Przysięgam, żem go widział, ot tu... - Cicho! Sza! - zamamrotał Grześko. - Ten mostek dziś niepewny. Czuję, że jest źle. Za głośnom krzyknął słowa niewiasty z tej historii. Boże chorony! Niech panienki i panicz ułapią się mnie za kapotę, da idą wolno za mną, przy końcu trza się w ten mig obrócić tyłem do grobli, a twarzą na mostek. Tak już i trzeba, nic nie poradzi - dodał, widząc lekki opór Andzi. Sytuacja zaczęła pomimo wszystko stawać się szczególną. Mimowolny dreszcz jakiś przenikał nerwy, bo jednak obecni odczuwali wyraźny niepokój i tę pewność, nie wiedzieć skąd rodzącą się, że pod mostkiem coś jest. Czy to była sugestia po słowach Jasia i Grześka, czy też zwykła intuicja, częsta u ludzi nerwowych lub podnieconych, dość, że lęk dziwny przenikał i zupełna świadomość, że w tej bagnistej czeluści coś się ukrywa. Stary borowy zdradzał przestrach zupełnie jawny. Dziewczęta, jak spłoszone, chwyciły starego pod ręce. Jaś przyczepił się tuż za Andzią do jego ramienia. Grzegorz patrzył bystro na bale mostkowe, gdy wstem Tarłówna szepnęła mu w samo ucho. - Wracajmy, idźmy inną drogą. - Teraz nie można - odszepnął z oburzeniem - teraz zarechotałby śmiechem, taj szedł za nami, bo nas by zwojował. Teraz nie można. Energicznie wstąpił na mostek, ciągnąc za sobą wystraszoną młodzież. Patrzył na bale i mamrotał zaklęcie po małoruskuMałoruski - ukraiński (przestarzałe).: * "Ty mene rohom - wże to rohu. Ty kopytom - po kopyti, ślipiami ne zwojujesz - zubom ne zakłujesz, chwostom ne zrejmanterujesz. Na pohybel tobi - ja idu. Da krestik na tebe kładu. Czorty i Dit'ka w debru hup!... hup!..." W tej chwili doszli do przeciwległego brzegu mostka i stary zrobił gwałtowny obrót naprzód. Jaś potknął się tak silnie, że omal nie upadł, lecz wtem krzyk okropny wybuchnął ze wszystkich piersi, przerażenie obezwładniło ich na miejscu. Spod mostka nagle z łomotem, świstem i charkotaniem piekielnym wypadł jakiś potwór kosmaty, czarny, huczący, mignął w oczach wystraszonych w najwyższym stopniu ludzi i ciężką masą swego cielska potoczył się po bagienku, jak zjawa okrutna w głąb boru. Znikł w kępach rokiciny i dzikiego głogu. - A słowo stało się ciałem!... W imię Ojca i Syna; na kolana detyny - wrzeszczał stary. Jak ojciec broniący swych dzieci, ogarniał młodych ramionami, tuląc je do siebie. Długi moment przeszedł, zanim ochłonęli, stojąc w na wpół klęczącej pozie, słysząc wzajemnie bicie serc. Pierwszy przemówił Jaś: - A co? Czy kłamałem? Grześko podniósł się, wyprostował, podejrzliwie patrzył dokoła, blady, z dygoczącymi ustami i zastygłym przerażeniem w oczach. - Niedola nasza, że on nam się pokazał, to zawżdy niedobrze, to tak jak puszczyk, co na człowieka huka, dobrze nie wróży; mnie staremu już nic, ale wam młodziankom... całkiem kiepsko. - Nic nam się złego nie stało, a co widziałam, to widziałam - rzekła Lorcia rezolutnie. - Mnie się zdaje, Grześku, że to był dzik; przyczajony siedział i myśmy go spłoszyli - rzekła Tarłówna. - To był dzik_pojedynek. Na twarzach Jasia i Lorci błysnął cień zawodu, niechętnie spojrzeli na Andzię. Ale stary obruszył się gniewnie. - At, będzie tu jeszcze pannuńcia wydziwiać!... Dzik?... Ot tobie masz! Nie znam ja, co dzik, a co... tfu! nie trza wymawiać, bo i tak my dziś o nim za dużo gadali, jeszcze wróci, a bo co... - A jednak to na pewno dzik - upierała się Handzia. - Mało widno bojarzynce było strachu, kiedy tak gada. A jak dzik, to co?... On się czasem niesamowity i w dzika zamienić potrafi, o waa! albo i w inną jaką bestię, ale kto on, to ja go poznam. Boże chorony! - Cóż, pójdziemy na łosie?... Teraz właśnie wyjdą na żer, bo już słońce zachodzi - mówiła Andzia. Grześko zaprzeczył. - Jak panienki i panicz chcą, to jutro świtaniem pojedziem. Teraz już późno. Nim zajdziem na bagna, to i noc nastanie. Trza iść na dróżkę_pokrestkę, już tam musi nadjechał "szaraban" z Wilczar. Do domu czas... Grzegorz po zajściu na mostku stracił zupełnie humor. Poszli żwawo. Czekały już na nich konie z leśniczówki. Siedli i pojechali. Szaro już było zupełnie, gdy mijając nasyp kolejowy, ujrzeli sągi drzewa i wielką brzozę rosochatą o płaczących gałęziach. Andzia zawołała. - Pamiętasz Jasiu, jak przed dwoma laty leżałam tu pod pociągiem, a ty, ukryty za tą brzozą, bałeś się o mnie okropnie? Taki byłeś blady i wystraszony. Mnie się zdaje, że to sen. Pamiętam dobrze ten strach, huk, łomot... Jasiu, co tak myślisz? - Wiesz, Andziu, że ja już pewno w życiu nigdy takiej strasznej chwili, jak wtedy, nie będę miał. Cóż się ze mną działo, kiedyś ty leżała pod wagonami! Dusza mi zamarła zupełnie. Zdawało mi się, że umieram. Już teraz nie lubię tego miejsca, przeraża mnie ta brzoza płacząca nad grobem, i pomyśleć, że jednak to mógł być twój grób, Handziu. Spojrzał na nią ze zgrozą w oczach i dokończył szeptem: - Ale wówczas byłby już i... moim. - Głupstwa pleciesz, Jaśku - zawołała oburzona. Po chwili westchnęła. - Ach, tak bym pojechała w świat po tych szynach, tak mnnie świat zaciekawia, dalekie kraje, morza, góry. Czemu nie jestem ptakiem? Fruwałabym swobodnie, szeroko, pod chmury, w błękit, żeby mi było jasno i przestrzennie. Ale do Wilczar wracałabym zawsze na odpoczynek, do naszych borów. A ty, Jasiu? - Może i ja bym chciał, ale ja mam tylko chęci, ty zaś masz skrzydła... Moje lotki podcięte. - Jak to, Jasiu? - Jesteś bogata, więc wszystko możesz. Jesteś bardzo bogatą dziedziczką. Przecież prócz Toporzysk i Drakowa, twoje są także Wilczary. Świat stoi otworem, a gdy się zmęczysz, wrócisz, jak sama mówisz, do swych borów. Tarłówna zamyśliła się i sposępniała. Po chwili rzekła cicho: - A jednak i moje lotki nie na wiele się przydają. Pragnęłam jechać, kształcić się, do Krakowa, chodzić na kursy przyrodnicze, tak mnie to nęci, porywa... I cóż się stało?... Musiałam zostać. - Bo jesteś safanduła - zawołała Lora. - Ja bym tam sobie nie dała po nosie grać nikomu, szczególnie gdybym była bogata. Ho! ho! ja i bez pieniędzy zrobię w życiu, co zechcę, nikt mi w niczym nie przeszkodzi. - Gdybyś była, Lorko, na moim miejscu, inaczej byś mówiła. - Ani trochę! Nikt nie uwierzy, żeby twoja matka zażądała od ojczyma takiej nad tobą kurateli, a już jego osobiste elegie nie wzruszyłyby mnie. On swoje przeżył, tobie się teraz należy zakosztować świata. Ja już zaczynam tęsknić za czymś innym, niż nudny nasz Smoczew, wasze Turzerogi, Wilczary i wszystko, co tu jest. Jak mnie tylko bardzo uniesie, to nic i nikt mnie nie zatrzyma. Fiu!... polecę!... - Z pieca na łeb! - mruknął Jaś. - Zobaczysz! Andzia powodowała się sercem, wzruszyły ją żałosne pienia pana Kościeszy i dlatego osiadła na mieliźnie. Ja jestem inna! - Musiałam ulec ojczymkowi, czułam, że kocha mnie i smutno byłoby mu beze mnie. W nagrodę za ustępstwo pojechaliśmy do majątków po tatusiu. Cudnie tam jest, takie wielkie bory cieniste, jak puszcze, w nich przedziwne krzewy kolczaste, żółto kwitnące, azalie się nazywają; duże, pojedyncze i po kilka na gałęzi, kielichy pomarańczowe, lepkie u nasady i z białym piórkiem w środku. Wszystkie lasy podszyte są gęsto azalią, zapach silny, piękny, aż odurzający. Szkoda, że tu u nas ich nie ma. A skały nad rzeką Słuczą? Potężne, jak domy, mchem porosłe, wdzierałam się na nie z pomocą pana Hadziewicza, administratora. - Czy pamiętasz, Andziu, jak pływaliśmy łodzią po Słuczy, łapali ryby z rybakami i jeździli na tratwach z drzewem - zawołał Jaś. - Albo, jak byliśmy na chłopskim weselu i pan Hadziewicz uratował nas od chłopa, pijaka, który chciał z nami tańczyć - rzekła Lora. - A potem z mołodyciami tańczyliśmy trepaka i "oj czoboty... czoboty!"... - Ojczymek się wterdy strasznie gniewał, ale państwo Hadziewiczowie wstawiali się za nami. Z całej duszy lubię i szanuję Hadziewiczów. Oni jeszcze moją mamę znali, gdy była Tarłową. - Tylko twój ojczym nie bardzo ich uznaje. - Owszem, uznaje, ale nie wiem dlaczego ... nie lubi. - Wspólny brak adoracji - dodała Lora. Wtem zaszemrał głos Grześka. - Znam ja pana Hadziewicza, czyste złoto, nikt tak dobra sierocego nie pilnuje, a nie strzeże, jak on. Za swoim tak by nie baczył, jak za dziedzictwem bojarzynki. A że pana Kościeszy nie lubi... mała bieda, a czy jego kto lubi?... Nikt, taj hodi! Pohana taka dola... Andzia smutnie zwiesiła głowę. ----